Growing Old
by TGWWS
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Bannerman Road gang? Well, in this fanfic, we'll see love for SkyxOC, Clani and Lukria, as well as a helpful dose of alien invasion. Spoilers for new spin-off Class. T RATING IN EFFECT AS OF CHAPTER 4!
1. What Feeling's, Sky? (SkyxOC)

**AN: Hey guys, TGGWS here. There is a reason why I haven't been writing for a while, and that's because I've been swamped with work from College. I've had that much to do that I haven't had the time to do any writing. Also, I have been in contact with FaithfulWarrior, and we've been brainstorming ideas of how she can continue with her Harry Potter story,** _ **He Smiled,**_ **as well as brainstorming ideas on a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. Stay tuned**

 **Anyway, I'm still on temporary Ferbella break, and instead have decided to focus on another of my favourite programmes,** _ **The Sarah Jane Adventures.**_ **Since the series ended due to Elizabeth Sladen's death via cancer (RIP Elizabeth), there has been a niggling thought in the back of my mind: "What happened to the kids?" So I am going to use my writing skills and good romance writing (well, according to the reviews on the first story) to figure out how to end the series.**

 **Of course, I have to bring Sarah Jane back to life in order for it to work. So the pairings will be Clani (Clyde & Rani), Lukria (Luke & Maria) and Sky and OC (which will be me. Yes, I'm getting involved. It's my story, and I can get involved in any way I like. And no, I'm not alien, and I'm not using my real name). **

**The first few chapters will focus on each of the pairings, how they fall in love, then we will start adding aliens and the things that made The Sarah Jane Adventures one of the best shows in my childhood.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own SJA. The BBC do.**

 **Enjoy!**

Growing Old

By TGWWS

Chapter 1: What Feeling's, Sky **(SkyxOC)**

Sky was happy, yet sad. It was her second year at secondary school, and she was given the legal age of 15 by Mr Smith, but this would be the last year that she would be attending with Clyde and Rani. Luke had already gone off to college again, but he would be back in the winter for Christmas. Sarah-Jane had seen the confused look on her daughter's face, and wanted to see what was up. "Sky, are you okay?" she asked. Sky just stared. "I'm fine, I just don't want Rani and Clyde to leave school" Sky replied. "I know, but they're 17. They can't stay in Sixth Form forever" Sarah Jane replied. Sky just nodded, then hugged her adopted mother before heading to school.

"You alright, Sparky?" asked Clyde, as he was walking with Sky and Rani to school. "Yeah, just nervous, I guess" was Sky's reply. When she started last year, nearly all the boys started following her, saying she was pretty. She ignored them, and they went away. "I don't want a repeat of last year" she finally said. Rani nodded. "I know how you feel, Sky".

"No you don't. You've never had a boyfriend in your life, Rani" Clyde added quickly.

"Hey, the only reason I don't is because I spend every free moment with you guys saving the world"

"Fine. You win."

Sky just giggled. She knew that they were flirting with each other, but they didn't know that they both had a huge crush on one another, but Sky thought they'll reveal it to one another someday. As they entered the school, they wished each other the best of luck, as they normally did every day, and went off to their respective classes. Sky was particularly excited for science, as they were using Bunsen burners.

Sky sat down in her normal seat, without anyone sitting next to her, as she normally worked alone. All that was about to change, though.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student" said her teacher. A boy Sky's age walked through the door. Instantly, Sky was drawn to this boy. He wasn't like the others, he had confidence radiating off him, but she could sense he was nervous. "This is Lewis Rimmer. He's going to be in this class from now on. Lewis, go and sit next to Sky at the back" said the teacher, breaking Sky out of her trance. She beckoned for the boy, and he made his way to the back to sit next to her. "So, where did you move from?" she asked, trying to make conversation. Lewis just looked at her. "County Durham" he replied. Sky was shocked instantly. She wasn't expecting a deep, Northern accent. She'll have to find where County Durham is from Mr Smith once she got home. And some more digging on Lewis.

"How long have you been here?" Lewis' question instantly broke her from her thoughts. "Started last year" she responded. Lewis nodded at her, understanding what she was saying. He was a new kid as well. So that was a given. "What are we doing?" he asked. "Making toffee in science" Sky said, excitedly. Lewis couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. They got on like a house on fire, and at the end of the day, she decided to walk home with Lewis instead of Clyde and Rani. "She's moving on with her life" Rani said. "She's falling in love" Clyde added. "Yuck" Rani laughed.

Once Sky got home she instantly ran up to the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you!" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, the supercomputer instantly activated, coming out of the wall, in its normal fanfare way. Sky stood a safe distance back when the computer did this.

"Ah, Sky. How may I be of assistance?" said the Xylok supercomputer.

"Mr Smith, I need you to look up data on a Mr Lewis Rimmer" Sky said. She needed to find out more about this boy that had intrigued her all day.

"Is there any particular reason, Sky? Do you suggest he may be an alien?"

"Just run a check, Mr Smith"

"It's not normal looking into someone if they're not alien, Sky. I'll do it this time though"

"Thanks, Mr Smith. Not a word to mum about this"

"I have found one match, Mr Lewis James Rimmer. He was born in County Durham, near Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, in 2001. He was born to Kirsten and Arnold Rimmer. And no, not the Arnold Rimmer from _Red Dwarf._ He and his family moved to Bannerman Road a few days ago, in the Hunter's old home."

"ON THIS STREET?" Sky was excited by this find.

"Yes"

"Okay, that's all Mr Smith"

"Why are you so interested in this boy, Sky"

"He started at my school today. He seems different from the other boys"

"Am I sensing some discomfort, Sky? Or do you have feelings for this boy already?" Sky blushed at this. 

"No, Mr Smith. That's all"

With this over and done with, Mr Smith returned to the hiding place in the attic wall. Sky was confused. Was Mr Smith right? Did she really have feelings for this boy? _Only time will tell,_ she thought.

Over the next few months, Sky and Lewis got to know each other more, and they became close friends. They had sleepovers together, mainly at Sarah-Jane's due to the fact that her house was bigger than Lewis'. Sarah-Jane was happy that Sky had made a new friend, and that hopefully he will take her mind off Clyde and Rani's inevitable departure at the end of the year. _Who knows, it could turn into a blossoming relationship._

Then one day, on Sky's birthday, she'd invited Lewis to her party

When the doorbell rang, Sky went to answer it. Sarah-Jane was out getting party food, along with Clyde and Rani. When she opened the door, Lewis was standing there. "Hey, Sky. Happy 16th birthday"

Sky was excited to see him, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Lewis". She then noticed that he was holding a bag. "Uh, what's in the bag?" she asked, inquisitively. "Uh, just a present for you" he said quickly, turning from confident to a shy teenager. Sky was confused by this change of character. She invited Lewis into the house, and showed him to the living room, where she opened her present. She was stunned to find out what it was.

It was a necklace.

Sky was shocked. Lewis had gone out of his way to buy her this beautiful necklace for her birthday. And she didn't have anything to say to him. Tears started forming in her eyes, to which Lewis reacted. "Sky, are you okay?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. Sky nodded. "I just need a minute, Lewis. I'll be back in a minute" she replied, before rushing off to the attic.

Luckily for her, when she got there, Mr Smith was already active.

"Sky, what's wrong?" said the Xylok, already hearing her tears.

"Mr Smith, something's wrong with me. I don't know what I'm feeling at the minute" Sky said, tears running down her face. "Lewis got me a necklace, then something came over me"

"Running scan now"

A purple light passed over Sky as Mr Smith scanned her.

"Analysis complete. Sky, you are in love with Lewis"

"What?" Sky said, her face blushing red. She never thought about Lewis in this way before, but now she felt she needed him by her side.

"You are in lo…"

"I heard. Thanks Mr Smith" Sky said, before putting the necklace on and rushing out the attic.

"Kids these days, always romantic. Romance my backside" Mr Smith grumbled, as soon as Sky was out of range.

Back downstairs, Lewis was regretting getting Sky the necklace before she ran into the room and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"It's beautiful, Lewis" she said, as she released her grip on him. Lewis sighed in relief. "I'm glad you like it, Sky" he said, returning to his confident self.

It was at this point that Sky knew that Mr Smith was correct. She loved Lewis, but she didn't know if he felt the same way towards her. Well, now was the time to find out.

"Lewis, I want to ask you something"

Lewis sat up, quickly returning to the shy boy he was a few minutes ago.

"Uh, yeah. What is it, Sky?" he replied, shaking nervously

"Do you love me?"

This took Lewis by surprise. Although Sky knew what the answer was.

"Yes, Sky. I love you"

That was all she needed to hear, as she flung herself at Lewis, before kissing him passionately. Lewis was shocked, but started returning the kiss. As soon as they came up for air, Sky looked at Lewis in the eyes. "I love you too, Lewis".

As they went in for their first official kiss, Luke came through the door, along with Sarah-Jane, Clyde and Rani. Not that Sky or Lewis were paying any attention to the outside world, though. They were too busy kissing to notice.

Suddenly, Sarah-Jane coughed, which made the new couple jump in surprise. "Erm, hello Mrs. Smith" Lewis said, shyly, which made Sky giggle.

"Well, it looks like Sparky has got herself a boyfriend" Clyde said.

"Behave yourself, Clyde. They're embarrassed enough as it is" Luke said.

"You two have some explaining to do" Sarah-Jane finally spoke. Sky and Lewis looked at each other. There was a lot of explaining to do, but at least they would do it together.

 **So cute. Well then, how did you like this? Any good? Please R &R. Next chapter will be my favourite SJA couple, Clani. These guys were born to get together (DON'T SUE ME, WALK THE MOON). Anyway, I'll see you guys soon. See ya soon, peeps!**

 **TGWWS**


	2. Are You Serious? (Clani)

**AN: Hey guys, TGWWS here, and we're back with part 2 of Growing Old. I do not know how many chapters this will last, but it's important to get each paring together, then add some aliens into the mix to make sure that they protect one another. I will be pinching some ideas off some other SJA fanfics, but I will credit them as inspiration. Also, The Doctor will be making an appearance after Chapter 4. So stay tuned.**

 **spacegirl1995: Thanks for following the story. I love it when people follow my stories, it really makes my day.**

 **This chapter it will be Clani's turn to fall in love (I'm saving Lukria till last. DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry. Don't sue me. Do not sue TGWWS! (Shout out in the next chapter for the first person to find where I got that mini-disclaimer from. I'll give you a hint: It's a game PewDiePie is in)), obviously with the help of Luke, Sky, Sarah-Jane and Sky's new boyfriend, Lewis, as well as The Nightmare Man. So, without further ado, let's return to Growing Old.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sarah-Jane Adventures is owned by BBC Worldwide. The only part I own about this story is my OC, Lewis Rimmer.**

 **Here we go!**

Chapter Two: Are You Serious? **(Clani)**

The day after after they started dating, Lewis was filled in on the adventures on Bannerman Road, what Sky and Luke were, and how Sarah-Jane has been battling these aliens for most of her life. Surprisingly, Lewis accepted this, and joined the team when Luke went back to university in Oxford.

During the half-term before Christmas, Sky had Lewis stay over for the week since his parents were heading to Scotland for a scientist meeting. Sarah Jane knew how much Lewis meant to Sky, and was quite happy to take care of him over the break. Luke also came back from university. Clyde was off to Skegness to see his grandparents, and Rani was off to India to see her relatives.

One day, Luke and Lewis were in the attic, whilst Sarah-Jane and Sky went shopping. Sarah-Jane wanted Lewis to bond with Luke without Sky there. She knew if Sky was there, Luke would be nice to Lewis. She wanted to see what Luke really thought. Luke and Lewis were using Mr Smith as a giant TV screen whilst they played FIFA 17. Lewis was playing as Hartlepool United, whilst Luke was playing as England.

"You do know you have no way of beating me, right?" Luke said, smiling as he started the match. "Erm, where I come from, I'm the KING of FIFA" Lewis replied. Luke laughed at this. "Game on" he said, quickly looking at Lewis for one second. When he turned back to the game, Lewis was already 1-0 up. "WHAT?" Luke screamed. Lewis just laughed. "Don't take your eyes off the ball, Lukey-boy" he said, sarcastically. Suddenly, the game paused.

"That comment is irrational, Lewis. There is no ball in the attic. Luke can't take his eyes off the ball is there is no ball in the first place" came the voice of the Xylok. Lewis just rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Mr Smith" Lewis said.

"Oh, right. My apologies" Mr Smith said, before unpausing the game.

Ten minutes later, the game was finished. Luke put on a valiant effort, but Lewis was just a class above him, and the game finished 4-3 to Lewis. "Told you I was the king of FIFA" Lewis said. "You've certainly proved it. I've never been beaten before. I always beat Clyde" Luke said, grinning proudly. Sarah-Jane and Sky came into the attic. "Hi, boys. We're back" she said. Sky immediately ran over to Lewis, gave him a hug and a quick kiss, before running to Luke and giving him a hug as well. "What have you two been up to?" Sky asked.

"Lewis and Luke have been playing FIFA 17, with Lewis playing as Hartlepool United, and Luke playing as England. Lewis beat Luke 4-3" said Mr Smith. Sarah-Jane just looked at the both of them. "Well, I'm surprised. Anyway, who fancies pizza tonight?" she said. All three kids put their hands up. Sarah-Jane smiled and walked out the attic to order the pizza, leaving Sky, Lewis and Luke by themselves. After a moment's silence, Sky spoke.

"Will Clyde and Rani ever get together?" 

Luke just looked at her, while Lewis stood there, shocked. "Don't know, sis" Luke responded. "Why?"

"It's just that they get along so well, and I think they flirt with each other, but they don't know they're doing it."

"I can back that up. I've seen them flirting, but they seem to think it's friendly banter" Lewis said, earning a confused look from Sky. "I'll explain later" he added. Sky just nodded her head. Just then, Mr Smith started talking.

"Incoming call from Clyde Langer" said the Xylok, before Luke accepted the call. Clyde's face came onto Mr Smith's screen. "Clyde. How are you, mate?" he said. "I'm fine, thanks Lukey-boy" Clyde replied. He then saw the couple. "Hello, lovebirds" he said. Lewis and Sky just waved. "How's Skegness, Clyde?" asked Luke. "It's brilliant, mate. I've been to the cinema, which is above an arcade. I've been around, been swimming, I've been bowling, I've been playing prize bingo. I've got everyone some candy rock" Clyde said, beaming. "Have you been to Natureland yet?" Lewis spoke up. "No, we're doing that tomorrow. How do you know about Natureland?" Clyde asked. "My parents and I go on holiday there sometimes, they have a caravan just outside of Skegness" Lewis replied. "Oh, okay. Have you guys heard from Rani yet? Has she landed in India?" Clyde asked, seeming excited. "Not a word, Clyde. Why?" Sky asked, making Clyde blush. The three in the attic noticed, but decided to act like they didn't. "I need to make sure that my time schedule is arranged so I have time to speak to Rani, Sparky" Clyde lied. "Anyway, must dash. Mum's calling me for my tea. Speak soon guys" he said, before hanging up. The attic trio looked at each other and smiled. "Guess he does have a crush on Rani" Lewis said, before Sarah-Jane called them down for pizza.

Clyde hung up, and breathed out. He had just escaped interrogation from Sky. _Hopefully they didn't catch me blushing,_ he thought. The truth was that Clyde wanted to know if Rani was safe in India, because when he knew that she was safe, then he could stop worrying about her being in danger. He didn't like it if she was in danger, and would go out of his way to save her. He loved Rani, ever since he first set eyes on her, but he didn't know how she felt about him. So he never told her about his feelings. He was very good at concealing his true feelings and replacing them with his usual cocky manner. _I hope she calls soon, I'm worried sick here._

Sarah-Jane, Luke, Lewis and Sky were on the couch in the living room, watching The Walking Dead. Lewis has suggested the idea. Sarah-Jane had decided against it, but she was outvoted 3-1, and so she gave in. Although she was sceptical at first, she was really starting to enjoy it. She found that her favourite character was Rick, a leader. _Same as me, then,_ she thought. After watching all of the first series, Sarah-Jane decided to call it a night. "Wow, it's 11:30pm already. Right, bed" she said. "Lewis, you can sleep in Sky's room, but you're on the floor." Lewis nodded, just happy to be spending the night with his girlfriend. "Incoming Call" came Mr Smith's voice from upstairs. All three went rushing up to the attic.

"Incoming call from Rani Chandra" said Mr Smith, as Sarah-Jane answered the call. "Rani! How are you?" Sarah-Jane asked. "I'm fine, Sarah-Jane. I landed at the airport 20 minutes ago and I'm waiting for a taxi to take us to Aunt Nita's house. I'm tired though" Rani said, rubbing her eyes, backing up the point she just made. "What time is it over there, Rani?" asked Lewis, who was also yawning. "It's 4am over here. What about over there?" Rani replied. "11:30pm". Sarah-Jane answered. "Wow, that late! I'm sorry I called, you look like you were ready to go to bed" Rani stated, instantly regretting calling. "It's alright, we're throwing a party" Luke said, earning a look off Sarah-Jane. "I've taught you well, my Padawan" Lewis said, giggling. Rani started giggling too. "Don't let Clyde hear you say that" she added. "Well, anyway, my taxi's here, so I'm gonna go" she added. "Okay, say hello to your Aunt Nita for me please" Sarah-Jane said. "Oh, and Clyde wants you to ring him later. Say around 3pm your time" Lewis added, making Rani blush. "I will, bye from India" Rani said, before hanging up. Sarah-Jane turned to Lewis. "Why does Clyde want Rani to phone him, exactly?" she said in a questioning tone. "We'll tell you tomorrow" Sky said, eager to protect her boyfriend from her mum's interrogation. Sarah-Jane nodded, and the four of them went to bed.

Clyde hung up, and breathed out. She needed to hear that. _Hopefully they didn't catch me blushing_ , she thought. Rani had a crush on Clyde, and it was as big as the Earth, although she didn't know how Clyde felt about her, so she never told him. She hoped that by spending as much time with him as possible, she would gather up the courage to tell him how she really felt. The totem pole incident put them back a bit, but nothing a bit of confidence can't handle. "Rani, come on" said Haresh. Rani snapped out of her thoughts, and went to join her parents.

The next morning Lewis woke up at 6am. Sky was still sleeping. Quietly, Lewis made his way downstairs, where he found Luke making toast. "Morning" Luke said, obviously happy. "Morning" Lewis replied.

"Toast?"

"Yes, please"

Luke smiled as he made Lewis some toast. Lewis made his way over to the table. "Why are you so happy today, Luke?" Lewis asked suspiciously. "My friend Maria Jackson is coming back from America for Christmas" Luke replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. Lewis smiled and nodded. "Great news" he said. Luke grabbed his and Lewis' plates of toast and sat down at the table. "Listen, I've been thinking about ways in which we can get Rani and Clyde together" Luke said suddenly. Lewis stopped eating his toast, looked up at Luke, and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, one way to do it is to lock them in a room when they get back"

"No, that wouldn't work. They'd ring Sarah-Jane or The Doctor to get them out. Remember, Rani's claustrophobic" Lewis said.

"Well, what about making a romantic evening for them?"

"Maybe, but we'd have to do it Clyde's way, which means asking him how he would plan a romantic evening with Rani, therefore revealing our plan"

Luke and Lewis started eating their toast when Sarah-Jane came downstairs. "Morning" she said, tiredness in her voice. The two boys waved at her, then went back to eating their toast.

"Luke, what about that time when Clani were the last two humans on Earth?" Lewis said.

"Clani?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"Yeah, it's Clyde and Rani's couple name. Sky came up with it"

"Ok. Why are you talking about them anyway?"

"We're trying to get them to confess their love to each other. They've got huge crushes on each other, bigger than the inside of the TARDIS" 

"Sounds like a pretty big crush then"

"Yep. Anyway, what if we recreate that scenario again, and wait for them to declare their love for one another, and then make everything normal again?"

Luke just grinned. "That's a brilliant idea, Lewis. How are we going to pull it off though?"

"Pull what off?" came Sky's voice as she entered the kitchen, stopping to kiss Lewis before sitting down next to him.

"Lewis has come up with a way of making Clani a reality" Luke said to Sky, who just squealed and kissed Lewis again.

"How are you going to pull it off, Lewis? We can't just abduct the entire world. The Judoon…" Sarah-Jane started to say, before Lewis cut her off.

"We're not abducting the entire world, Sarah-Jane. Clyde and Rani both come back Saturday, so on Sunday, we invite them over here, get them into the attic, get Mr Smith to knock them out with sleeping gas, and get The Nightmare Man to put them in a realistic dream that looks like the abandoned Earth they experienced" he explained. "The Nightmare Man owes me a favour anyway"

"How?" Sarah-Jane asked, looking extremely alarmed. Luke and Sky also had worried looks on their faces

"I found him a place to live in peace, in exchange for a favour and not making people have nightmares. It's been two months since, and nothing's happened" Lewis said, defending himself.

"I can confirm that, Mistress. The Nightmare Man is now doing happy dreams" said K-9, who was under the table.

"I'm not comfortable with this at all, but if it makes them realise that they have the biggest of crushes on each other, then I'm willing to do it" Sarah-Jane said, smiling at the three children and her robot dog. Lewis clapped his hands together. "Right, I think it's time we called The Nightmare Man" he said, grinning to himself.

"Hello again, Sarah-Jane Smith" The Nightmare Man said once Mr Smith made contact with them. "Hello Nightmare Man" Sarah-Jane said. The Nightmare Man then got a frown on his face. "I do not wish to be called that anymore. I have a new name. I wish to be called Steven" he replied. "Okay Steven, remember that favour you owe me. I'm calling it in" Lewis said. "Right, I'll be there in two minutes" Steven said, before hanging up. Sarah-Jane looked at Lewis. "Fellow Liverpool fan?" she asked. Lewis nodded his head.

"I'm here" The gang turned around to see Nightmare Man/Steven in the attic. "What do you need, Lewis?" he asked. "I need you to put Clyde and Rani into the same dream, but the dream has to have the Earth deserted, including Mr Smith" Lewis said. Steven looked at him. "I will do that for you, but why?" he asked. "We're trying to make Clyde and Rani a couple" Sky said. "Ahh. I can see why. Those two are madly in love. It will be done. Someone will need to go in after to wake them up." Steven said. "Agreed" Sarah-Jane added. "I'll do it. It's my idea after all. Also, can you put some hints in the dream to give them hints of what to do, and can you also put the live stream on Mr Smith?" Lewis asked. Steven nodded. "Great, everything's in place. All we have to do now is wait" Lewis said, a massive grin forming on his face.

That Sunday, as planned, Clyde and Rani came around to 13 Bannerman Road. Unaware that they were about to be gassed, they walked up to the attic, and saw the others. Hellos were said, gifts were exchanged, and then Lewis put his plan into action. "Right, I'm off to the shops. You coming, Sky?" asked Lewis, as Sky ran towards him. They left together. "I'm gonna get some of the coursework finished. Clyde, fancy a game of FIFA after?" Luke asked. "Yeah, mate. I'll beat you yet again" Clyde laughed. "You can't beat me, Clydey" Lewis shouted from downstairs, before leaving through the front door. Luke quickly left. Sarah-Jane was the last to leave. "Right, who wants cake?" she asked. Both Clyde and Rani smiled. "Stay here, I'll get some. I'll be right back. Also, I'm shutting this door. There's a dreadful draft in here" she said, before closing the attic door. As soon as the attic door shut, Mr Smith released the sleeping gas, which Lewis had made invisible, thanks to help from Maria and Alan, her dad. 5 seconds later, Rani and Clyde were out for the count.

"It is now safe to re-enter the attic" Mr Smith announced. Sarah-Jane, Luke, Sky and Lewis entered the attic. Steven appeared from his hiding place. "You know what to do, Steven. Make sure they wake up here though!" Lewis said. Steven/Nightmare Man nodded, and began the dream, which came up through Mr Smith.

"Urgh, what happened?" Clyde said, as he got up from the attic floor. He looked at Mr Smith, who was offline. _It's happened again. The world has gone,_ he thought. Then he noticed Rani unconscious, and tried to wake her up. "Rani, can you hear me? Rani!" Clyde said.

"What's taking so long?" asked Sarah-Jane. "Rani had curry last night. The process takes a bit longer if the dreamer had curry the night before" Steven said, apologising. "What, does the process not like chicken" Lewis asked. "Something like that. Ah, wait, she's in" Steven said, pointing at the screen.

"Clyde, what's happening?" Rani asked Clyde. "It's happened again. Mr Smith has gone. I've tried calling my mum, Lewis, your mum, Sarah-Jane and Luke, but it doesn't even ring!" Clyde explained. Rani stood up, holding onto Clyde as she got up. "We need to investigate further. Sarah-Jane would" Rani said, unaware that in the real world, Sarah-Jane was watching with a smile on her face. Once up, Rani and Clyde went outside, to find the same scene as last time. Abandoned cars, lights on but no-one home. "Oh snap" Rani whispered. "Come on, let's go into town" she told Clyde, before dragging him into town. Once there, the same sight greeted them. "Not again!" Rani said, before running into the nearest store. Clyde stayed outside, and something caught his eye. It was a poster with a heart on it saying 'Don't keep your feelings secret', and had a government badge on it. Clyde looked at it, wondering…

"When I said drop hints, I meant 'subtle' hints, not a massive poster" Lewis said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. "Hey, it's doing the trick though, isn't it? He's thinking about it!" Steven said, making Sky giggle. "Please don't giggle. I don't want my circuits fried" said Mr Smith, which made the entire attic gang who were awake laugh.

At this point in the dream, Clyde and Rani were on a park bench. Clyde was hugging Rani on a park bench. Rani was crying her eyes out, while Clyde was trying to calm her down. "Why always us, Clyde? Why can't it be all of us?" Rani said, whilst crying. "We must be special then, if we're the ones who have to find out what happened to the population" Clyde replied. "Rani, we've been trusted with the responsibility of finding out what happened to the human race, and fix it!"

"But what if we can't, Clyde"

"Then we'll figure it out when we reach that point. Anyway, there's no other person in the world I'd rather be left with"

Rani got her tears under control and looked at Clyde. "What do you mean, Clyde?" Clyde immediately started blushing and stopped hugging her. "Rani, I need to tell you something" Rani sat up, and also started blushing. Outside the dream, Lewis was preparing to enter. "Rani, I love you. I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You're the most beautiful, caring and kindest girl I'll ever meet. I love you, and I couldn't wait any longer to tell you." Rani started crying tears of joy.

Outside, in the real world, Sarah-Jane hit Lewis with a frying pan, much to Sky's annoyance.

"Clyde, I… I love you too" Rani said. Clyde suddenly smiled. "Even if we're stuck here forever, I'll still love you. Nothing can change that" he said, before Rani pulled him close for a passionate kiss. They kissed until they heard clapping. Immediately, they stopped kissing, and Clyde's protective nature took over, and he held Rani close.

"About damn time" said Lewis, walking up to Clyde and Rani. "Where have you been, mate? We've been looking everywhere for people" Clyde spoke up. "Yeah, about that. This is all fake. It's a dream set up by the Nightmare Man, or Steven as he wishes to be called now. It was my idea. Set up an abandoned world, wait until you confessed your undying love, and then come and wake you up". Lewis explained. "Well, one, thanks for the push. Two, you're an idiot. Three, how did we fall asleep? Four, how did you fall asleep?" Rani asked.

"You're welcome. Mr Smith gassed you two, so Steven put you in the same dream. As for me, Sarah-Jane hit me over the head with a frying pan"

"Oh"

"Anyway, you know the drill. Pinch yourselves. See you back in the attic" And with that, Lewis pinched himself, and he was gone. Clyde and Rani shared one more passionate kiss before pinching themselves.

The three woke up at the same time. Clyde and Rani immediately sought each other out and kissed. Sky ran over to Lewis, and helped him get up, and giving the evilest of looks to Sarah-Jane. "Lewis, thanks for setting us up together. But I'll get you back by beating you on FIFA 17 after I beat Luke" Clyde said. Lewis laughed. "You're welcome, but I'm the King Of FIFA!"

 **There you have it. Chapter 2, and Clani are now official, and Lewis' head is hurting off the frying pan. Anyway, R &R peeps. Next chapter will be Lukria. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


	3. You're Back (Lukria)

**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here with the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my coursework must come first. Anyway, in this chapter of** _ **Growing Old,**_ **we'll see Maria returning from the US, and we'll see the start of Lukria. Also, thanks for the reviews I've gotten. This encourages me to write more. Also, I am also slightly altering the Doctor Who universe again, and adding one of the characters from the new spin-off** _ **Class**_ **into the story as Lewis's sister.**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CLASS. If you haven't watched the first episode, then don't read this until you have. It gives away a massive part of the series. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **If you wanna watch it, Class is available to view now on BBC Three via BBC iPlayer.**

 **Anyway, onwards…**

 **DISCL… Oh, why do I bother! You all know I don't own this. If I did, I wouldn't be writing for Fanfiction. Scratch that, I would. I can't leave you peeps.**

Growing Old

Chapter 3: You're Back **(Lukria)**

"Luke, pass the ball" called Lewis, as he bolted down the pitch to the other end. Luke, Lewis and Clyde were having a charity football match with a few of their friends from school. From what Sky, Rani and Sarah-Jane saw, Lewis, Luke and Clyde were the best players out on the pitch. Luke looked up, and saw Lewis in a promising position. He kicked the ball in front of Lewis, and away from the defenders. Lewis hit the ball before it even hit the ground, and the ball went straight past the keeper, and into the net. _GOAL!_

Lewis's teammates all ran to him, hugging him on the spot. He had scored the winning goal, although he gave half the credit to Luke, for providing the assist. After the full-time whistle was blown by Mr Chandra, the losing team, captained by Clyde, headed to the changing room, while the winning team, captained by Luke, went to receive the trophy. After the match, the trio met up with the girls.

"Well played, boys" said Sarah-Jane, smiling at all three of them. Sky pulled Lewis close to her for a hug, which he gave. "Well done, love" she said. Lewis just smiled at her, and she smiled back. Rani did the same with Clyde. Luke and Sarah-Jane just stood there, smiling. They were like this for a minute, before Lewis' phone went off. "It's Maria" he said. "She says she's coming back tomorrow". Luke's face suddenly lit up. It had been ages since she last came to visit, and that was Christmas 3 years ago. She had met Rani and Sky, and they became friends. Then, after Sky began dating Lewis, Luke found out that Lewis was Maria's only male cousin, which started Luke off asking about how Maria was and his earliest memories with her. Lewis answered all of Luke's questions, though.

"That's great!" Sarah-Jane said, breaking Luke out of his thoughts. "Does she need someone to pick her up from the airport?" Sarah-Jane asked. "No, the Cap said he would do it." Lewis replied. Everyone knew who Lewis meant. In the first two weeks after Clyde and Rani started dating, the gang had found a curry that was not actually a curry, but an alien in disguise. Sarah-Jane was forced to call Torchwood because the alien spoke in a language that even Mr Smith did not understand. Lewis had met Captain Jack Harkness, and he called him "the Cap". The nickname stuck. "Right. Well then, I think it's time for a celebratory takeaway tonight" Sarah-Jane said, earning a groan from Clyde. "Rub it in, why don't you!" This caused everyone to laugh as they headed to 13 Bannerman Road.

"Remember, no weird happenings in my house when you go to bed tonight" Sarah-Jane said. Everybody nodded. The gang were having a sleepover, but since four out of the five were dating, Sarah-Jane had to make little adjustments to keep everyone happy. Since Sky found it very hard to sleep unless there was someone she trusted nearby, Lewis had started sleeping in her bed every time he stayed the night, which to Sarah-Jane's amazement had made Sky fall fast asleep. Luke, Clyde and Rani were staying in Luke's room, with airbeds being used for Clyde and Rani like normal, however, they started pushing the airbeds together, and using the massive sleeping bag as a quilt. Sarah-Jane didn't mind these adjustments, though. It made her happy.

While Sarah-Jane went to the attic to speak to The Doctor, the rest of the Bannerman Road gang were in the living room, watching _The Big Bang Theory_ on DVD. It was hilarious and brought everyone together. When it was Rani's birthday, she had the idea to do a role-play of the show, with Lewis being Sheldon, her being Penny, Sky being Amy, Clyde being Leonard and Luke being Howard. She had tried to convince her dad to be Raj, but he declined. It was a fun day. As soon as the episode ended, Lewis' phone rang. It was his parents. "I'll be right back" he said, as he left the room to take the call. Before the next episode started though, Mr Smith spoke through the TV. "Sky, Sarah-Jane would like to talk to you in the attic. Bring Lewis as well" said the Xylok, before disappearing. The next episode started playing. Sky sighed and left the room. Lewis had finished his call when he saw his girlfriend beckon for him to follow her.

"What's up, Sarah-Jane?" Lewis asked as he and Sky entered the attic. "Hey, cous" came the reply from Mr. Smith. Lewis looked up and saw Mr Smith had an ongoing video call with Maria, and her dad Alan. "Hey, I thought you were on the plane already" Lewis replied. "It's been delayed, Lewis. We're stuck here for at least another half-hour" came Alan's voice. Lewis nodded. "Well, we can't wait to have you over here for the summer holidays" Sky added. "Yeah, about that…" Sarah-Jane started. Lewis gave her a questionable look. "Explain" he asked. "Well, UNIT in America have shut down under orders from The Doctor, so UNIT have taken him on at their main HQ in London, so we're moving back to Bannerman Road" Maria explained. Lewis looked delighted, and so did Sky. "That's great Maria…. WAIT! Sarah-Jane, why did you call us up here?" Lewis asked.

"I asked her to" came another voice. Immediately, Mr Smith showed another video call, from Captain Jack Harkness. "Torchwood protocol says I'm not allowed to take a family to and from places unless the family is under our protection or there is a family member present" he explained. Lewis nodded. "So you need me to be there when you pick them up?" he asked. "Exactly" Jack said. "Well, we won't be there until at least 7:30am tomorrow morning" Alan said. "Well, one thing's for sure, Luke will be glad that you're moving back!" Sky said, causing Maria to blush. Lewis was the only one to pick up on it though. "ANNOUNCEMENT: BRITISH AIRWAY FLIGHT 8752 TO LONDON GATWICK IS NOW BOARDING" came the voice from Maria's video call. "That's us, we'll see you tomorrow" Maria said, before ending the call.

"You see how she blushed when you mentioned Luke" Jack said once he was sure Mr Smith had severed connection with Maria. "Yep" said Lewis. "I'm kind of wondering how Luke is gonna react when we tell him." "Well, you can tell him when you get downstairs" said Sarah-Jane. "Anyway, gotta run. Gwen is gonna kill me if I don't bring her fish and chips" said Jack, earning a laugh from the attic, before he hung up. Lewis looked at Sky, who looked back at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Sky asked. Lewis replied with a grin. "What are you two formulating now?" she asked. "A plan to get Luke and Maria together" Sky said, before running off with Lewis in tow.

As Luke, Clyde and Rani finished watching the last episode on the disk, they heard knocking at the door.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Luke, Clyde, Rani?"

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Luke, Clyde, Rani?"

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Luke, Clyde, Rani?"

As the third knock on the door hit, Rani called for them to come in. Lewis and Sky entered the room, with big grins on their faces. "I have the best news" Lewis said. "Maria is coming back to Bannerman Road, PERMENANTLY" he quickly added, making the three already in the room jump for joy. "How do you know?" Luke questioned. "The Cap was calling Mr Smith, and I have to be with him when he collects Maria, seeing she's family. Torchwood guidelines, apparently." Lewis answered. "He also said Maria is looking forward to seeing you again, Luke" he added quickly, making Luke blush. 'Yep, they're in love' Lewis thought. "Oh, Clyde and Rani, I need a word with you two in private" he added. Then he got a video call from his sister, April.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" he said. "Hey bro, how's things going at Bannerman Road?" she asked. "Everything is fin…" he started, before he eyed another boy in her bedroom. "Would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend, or is he the alien prince you talked about?" he asked. Immediately, the boy looked at the screen. "April, you weren't supposed to tell anybody" the boy told April. Then he turned to Lewis. "I'm not the alien prince. His name's Charlie. I'm Ram. Ram Singh. And I'm a friend of April's" the boy said. "Pleased to meet you, Ram. Don't worry, I know about aliens. My girlfriend is one as well." Lewis said, making Ram surprised. "Oh, and the rest of the people in this room know about aliens too. They fight them on a daily basis" Lewis added. Ram looked relieved. "Well, we do as well, so it's nice to know others are out there" Ram said. "April, how's the heart?" Lewis asked. At this point, he got weird looks from everyone in the living room. "April's heart was partially taken by the leader of the Shadow Kin. She hasn't got her heart back fully yet" Lewis explained. "Yep, it's still partially missing" April confirmed. "Anyway, bro. Gotta dash. Quill's setting us double science work for physics" April said. "Physics?" Luke asked. "NO" Lewis quickly said, and Luke backed off. "Speak soon, sis. Say hi to mum for me" he said, turning his attention to April. "Will do. Bye" April said, before ending the call.

It was 8pm. Sky, Lewis, Clyde and Rani were in Sky's room. Luke was out grabbing the pizza whilst Sarah-Jane was preparing for Maria's arrival. "I have a plan to bring Luke and Maria together. It's clear to me they have feelings for one another. Maria blushed when I mentioned Luke's name, and Luke blushed when I mentioned Maria's name." Lewis said. "Well, how do we do that?" Clyde asked. "I've tried to get them together every time Maria visited. It didn't..." Clyde began, before Rani cut him off. "Babe, you do know you are talking to the man who used The Nightmare Man to make us confess our feelings to each other? I'm pretty sure he can get Luke and Maria to start dating" Rani said to her boyfriend, before turning to Lewis. "So, Mr. Matchmaker, what's the plan?" she asked. Lewis just groaned while Sky giggled. Sky knew how much he hated that name. "Well, the plan involves Eve and Ship. I believe she gave you her number, Rani" Lewis said. When Rani nodded, he continued. "Well, we need Ship near Bannerman Road. I'll arrange with Jack to close off the field. We'll get Ship there, pretend that Eve and Sam are visiting, then use Ship to get them to confess in their sleep" Lewis explained. Clyde and Rani just sat there, impressed. "Why do I feel I'm talking to the male version of Hermione Granger?" Clyde said, which earnt a laugh from everyone. "Maybe I am, Clyde" joked Lewis. "Rani, can I have Eve's number?" he asked. Rani gave it to him, and he left the room. A few seconds later, he popped his head through the door, looked at Clyde and said "You're a wizard, Clyde", before rushing to the attic.

 **AN: Yes, I know it's a long night, but Lewis thinks of these plans the night before. It's his way of doing things. Also, I put the Hermione Granger reference in because I have just finished watching The Philosopher's Stone on Sky Cinema Harry Potter. (Yes, Sky Cinema have a temporary channel dedicated to Harry Potter. Don't ask). Anyway, on with the story)**

"So, are you going to help?" asked Lewis when he had finished explaining the plan to Eve and Sam. "We'll help, but we were already planning on visiting" Eve said. "You see, Lewis, I'm pregnant" Sarah-Jane widened her eyes in shock. "Congratulations, Eve" she said, unable to keep her excitement hidden. "Thanks. You should know that I'm making Rani and Clyde the godparents" Eve said. "That'll mean the world to them" Lewis replied. "Anyway, when is the earliest you can get here?" Eve thought. "Wednesday". Lewis nodded. "Gives Maria two days to get settled in. Great. See you Wednesday. Once Lukria becomes a thing, we'll throw them and you two a massive party. Captain Jack Harkness will be in touch soon to tell you the details of where to land" Lewis said. He and Sarah-Jane said goodbye before Mr Smith ended the call. "You know, I'm starting to wonder where you get these ideas from" Sarah-Jane said. Lewis just shrugged. "Me and my sister used to come up with brilliant ideas all the time. We just look at what we have to work with, and take it from there" Lewis replied. Sarah-Jane just smiled. "Right, pizza time"

The following morning, Jack pulled up outside Bannerman Road, and pipped the horn. Lewis came running out, ready and waiting. Jack smiled as he got in the car. "Well, what's this masterplan then?" he asked. Lewis just smiled. Lewis explained to Jack the plan to get Luke and Maria together as they drove to Gatwick. "That sounds awesome. That's the sort of plan The Doctor would come up with. Don't worry, I'll sort everything out on my end" Jack said, clearly impressed by Lewis' plan. A few minutes later, they pulled up outside Gatwick Airport. As they waited in the departure lounge, Jack bumped into Wilf, the grandfather of Donna Noble. They chatted away until Donna and her husband met them. Jack quickly said hi, and so did Lewis, before Wilf took Donna and her husband home. A few minutes later, Maria and Alan appeared. "Maria, over here" Lewis shouted. Maria spotted him and ran to give him a hug. "Hello, cous!" she said. "Hey, cous. How was the flight?" Lewis asked. "Terrible. They had _Ronaldo: The Movie_ as in-flight entertainment!" Alan said, giving his brother's son a hug. He saw Lewis frown. Every male in Alan's family hated Ronaldo with their guts. "Well, at least they didn't show _Alien_. I know how much Maria hates that" Lewis said. "Can someone tell me who Ronaldo is" interrupted Jack. "Google him, Cap" Lewis replied. With that, they left the airport.

"Maria!" Luke said, as he rushed to see her and give her a massive hug, which Maria duly returned. "It's good to see you too, Luke. I got you a present from America. You're not getting it until Thursday though. It's in the post" Maria said. "Hey, break it up you, or someone will think you're in love with each other" Lewis said, as he brought Maria's bag into their new home, 12 Bannerman Road. Luke and Maria blushed bright red, and Lewis chuckled. _Yep, they're in love!_ Maria and Luke went inside Sarah-Jane's house, leaving Lewis, Clyde, Alan and Mr Chandra to unpack.

Wednesday finally came, and it was nearly time to put Lewis's plan into action. On the morning, he gathered Sarah-Jane, Alan, Captain Jack and Mr & Mrs Chandra into Sarah-Jane's kitchen. He'd asked Sky to keep Luke and Maria occupied whilst he filled the adults in on the day's events. He had everything timed to perfection, which was unusual, even Lewis thought so. At 12pm, Mr Smith had alerted them that Ship was at the field. Lewis and Jack went to the field, guided them down and greeted the occupants. Ship was camouflaged and filled in by Lewis on what she needed to do, and when to do it. Lewis then rushed over to his house, where he was given the sleeping potion that April's alien teacher Quill had made. Then he ran to Sarah-Jane's. "Right, everything's ready. I think it's time to start" Lewis said. Everyone in the kitchen nodded, except for Luke and Maria, who were in the living room with Sky looking at memories of the US.

"Luke, Maria, would you like a drink?" Sarah-Jane asked. "Yes. Tea please" they said in unison, which made everyone in the kitchen smile. Alan then looked at Lewis. "This better work" he said. "Calm down. Everything will be fine" Lewis assured him, as Sarah-Jane put the sleeping potion evenly between Luke and Maria's cup of tea. As soon as they drank a mouthful and put their cups down, Luke and Maria passed out. "Right. Eve, tell Ship to start now" Lewis said. Eve nodded and called Ship. "Now, we just sit and wait. Mr Smith, show us what's happening on the living room TV please"

When Luke and Maria woke up together, they found they were sharing a bed in a hotel room. They jumped out from shock, and were surprised to find they were both wearing dressing gowns. "Luke, what the hell is going on?" Maria asked. Before Luke could answer, there was a knocking at the door, followed by Sarah-Jane's voice. "Are you two decent?" Luke blushed. "Yes, mum" he said. Sarah-Jane entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHIP DOING?" Lewis shouted angrily, making everyone awake in the room jump. Ship had gone off the original plan of putting them on a Valentine's Day date. "Ship said she's found a better way for them to confess" Eve said. "Well, she better hopes this way works" he said angrily. Sky looked scared by Lewis' sudden outburst. She'd never seen this side of him before, just the fun, loving side that she knew was her boyfriend. Lewis realised this, and went to comfort Sky. "Sorry baby, I just wasn't happy that the plan was changed. I'm sorry if I…" Lewis started before Sky kissed him. "It's okay, Lewis. Just warn me the next time, okay" she said. Lewis nodded and then returned to watching the TV.

"Well, how is it waking up as Mr and Mrs Smith?" Sarah-Jane asked. Luke and Maria were shocked. "Don't tell me you don't remember your wedding day?" Sarah-Jane asked. Lewis went running past, with Sky chasing him. "Where's my ring, goddammit? I caught the bouquet, which means we're getting married next" Sky shouted after him. Luke just giggled. Sky wouldn't catch Lewis, not even when he was going slow. "Well, luckily Mr Smith edited the wedding together" she said, handing them a DVD. "Right, I better go save Lewis from your sister. I swear to God she reads too much into things" she added, before leaving the room.

Lewis just looked at Luke, then at the screen, then back at Luke. "Git" he murmured. "Please tell me Ship isn't showing that part as the future" he asked Eve. Sky playfully punched him on the shoulders. Eve smiled playfully, as if teasing him with his future. "Spoilers"

Luke and Maria put the DVD into the player, and watched. The opening of the DVD was basically Luke and Maria confessing their love for each other, in the hotel room they were currently in. On the DVD, the conversation went something like this.

"Maria, I have a confession to make"

"What is it, Luke?"

"Maria, I…I…I… I love you" Luke managed to say. "I'm sorry I never said it sooner, but I was afraid that my feelings wouldn't be returned by you. In my eye's, you are the prettiest girl alive, and I'm just a genetically engineered boy genius who is too shy to say his feelings. I love you so much Maria. When you left for America, I was heartbroken. I cried silently every night because I missed you. I just wanted to jump on a plane and be with you" Luke said, now filling up with tears. "I love you, Maria. I needed to let you know"

"Aw, seems like your boy was lovesick, Miss Smith" Jack said sarcastically. Lewis shot him an angry look, and the Cap shut up. Lewis then went to Sarah-Jane, who was crying. "It's okay, Sarah. He'll still be your boy, even when he eventually marries Maria" he said. Sarah-Jane just turned and hugged Lewis. Sky came over and joined in the hug. After a minute, Sarah-Jane pulled out of the hug. "Thanks, Lewis. You are the kindest boy I've ever met. I'm so glad Sky's got someone like you" she managed through tears, when Alan took over comforting her. Lewis sat back down next to Clyde. "Mate, your shirt is wet" said Clyde. "I would be surprised if it was dry, seeing how much Sarah-Jane was crying" Lewis replied. Sky cuddled up next to Lewis as the entire room went back to watching the confession unfold.

By this point, Maria was crying as well. "Luke, I love you too. I always have. When I was studying in America, plenty of boys tried to date me, but I always said no. You've always been in my thoughts, Luke. You won my heart the second we met" she said, before pulling Luke close for a passionate kiss. Then the screen changed to the wedding ceremony.

Luke paused the DVD and looked at Maria. They were both shocked and in tears.

"RECORD, MR. SMITH. RECORD" shouted Lewis. It was the moment of truth, and the gang wanted video evidence of it. "Lewis, I started recording the minute Ship started broadcasting" came the Xylok's reply from the attic.

"Luke, is what you said in the video true?" Maria managed to say. Luke was frozen in shock, but slowly nodded his head. At this point, Maria lunged at him and started kissing him. Luke was surprised by the moment, but after a minute started kissing her back. As they came up for air, Maria said "I love you, Luke Smith. Don't you dare leave me". "I love you too, Maria Jackson. And don't worry, nothing could ever separate me from you" Luke replied, as they went in for another passionate kiss, although this time, tongues were involved.

The room erupted with applause. "It worked, Lewis. It worked" Alan said, hugging Lewis. Lewis smiled and hugged him back. Clyde and Rani hugged each other, and so did Captain Jack and Sarah-Jane. As soon as Alan stopped hugging him, Sky ran over and pulled Lewis into a passionate kiss. Rani did the same with Clyde. The adults just chuckled. "Teenage love, eh". As soon as Lewis came up for air, he spoke to Eve. "Right, bring them out" he said. Eve just nodded.

Seconds later, Luke and Maria began to stir. As soon as they were awake, they looked for each other. As soon as they found one another, they hugged each other, until Lewis' voice greeted them. "Hello, lovebirds". Luke and Maria let go of each other. They saw everyone in the room. "We have something to say…" Luke started. "No need, Luke, we know you love each other, and that you're now dating. We saw what you saw" Sarah-Jane explained. Luke and Maria looked at each other. Then Luke realised what had happened. "Lewis, this wouldn't happen to be your work, would it?" he asked. "Guilty as charged" Lewis replied. "Well, thank you Lewis" Maria said, before she pulled Luke into their first real-life passionate kiss as a couple. "Wait, what was the gift you bought Luke, Maria?" Lewis asked. "A ring" she answered.

Two years later, Luke and Maria were married. When Maria threw the bouquet, it was indeed Sky who caught it. After catching it, she immediately looked at Lewis, who just looked stunned. Clyde just laughed. "Good luck running away from this one, mate" he joked. "Who says I'm running, Clyde?" Lewis replied, before he produced a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Sky. "Lewis Rimmer, you better not be stealing this special day away from me and my wife!" Luke grinned. "I'm not, I'm simply making it a special day for Sky as well" Lewis answered, before turning back to Sky. "Sky Smith, will you marry me?". Sky started crying. "Yes" she said, before he put the ring on her finger, and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. "Look at them, Clyde" Rani stated, before turning around to see Clyde in the same position as Lewis. "Rani Chandra, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked. Rani said yes. Clyde and Lewis both gave Luke thumbs up.

This was the best day in the lives of the Bannerman Road gang, and everyone knew there would be many more to come.

 **AN: F***ING HELL. 8 pages I've wrote according to Word. Anyway, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. There will be alien threats appearing the next chapter, as well as the wedding of Clyde and Rani. Plus, The Doctor will be making a guest appearance as well. But for now, I need a rest. I've been typing for 6 hours straight. Remember, reviews make my day. R & R peeps. See you soon.**

 **TGWWS**


	4. Give My Sister Her Heart Back (SkyxOC)

**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here with chapter 4 of Growing Old. Now, the last three chapters have focused on getting the main characters together. If you haven't read them yet, or have but can't remember any of them, here are the three couples in the story:**

 **Sky & Lewis**

 **Clyde & Rani**

 **Luke & Maria.**

 **So, now, the next three chapters will focus on each couple as they deal with their first alien problem together, alone. We'll start with Sky & Lewis, as they were the first couple I wrote about, and the second couple to get engaged (Last chapter, at Luke & Maria's wedding, Lewis proposed to Sky). This chapter will feature a guest appearance by The Doctor, so watch out. Also, it will involve The Shadow Kin from **_**Class,**_ **as well as the cast from** _ **Class,**_ **and will link into my altered universe. IT IS NOT THE OFFICIAL ENDING FOR CLASS! Enjoy.**

 **The T rating comes into effect for this chapter**

 **Right, time for reviews I've gotten for this story:**

 **commander will: Thanks. I aim to make good stories.**

 **SJAFan4eva: OMG! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING? Thanks for watching** _ **Class**_ **before reading it. I hate to spoil plots for anyone, but it's what is needed to entertain people. And no, there are no Daleks in this chapter, but it doesn't mean they won't appear in a later chapter…**

 **DoctorWhoNo1Fan: Alright, alright. Sarah-Jane and Alan will become a couple, but not until later in the story.**

 **There's no use putting disclaimer, you already know I don't own anything I write about on this site.**

Chapter 4: Give My Sister Her Heart Back **(SkyxLewis)**

Two weeks after Luke & Maria's wedding, and Lewis' proposal to Sky, Lewis had moved into 13 Bannerman Road to live with his future wife. Sarah-Jane didn't mind though, she enjoyed Lewis' company, and with Luke & Maria living in 14 Bannerman Road (The Doctor had bought them it as a wedding present), it would be lonely without him, even though he was a minute's walk from her house.

The following day, Sarah-Jane bought them a king-sized bed to go in Sky's room, along with a mattress and covers. Of course, she couldn't do it all by herself, so she recruited Lewis, Clyde, Luke and Alan to help. "Jeez, this is hard work" said Luke, panting for breath as they took the bed to Sky's room. "Of course it is. You don't know how heavy it was cause The Doctor took care of yours!" Lewis replied, grunting. "Stop bickering, you two" said Alan. Clyde just laughed. "Just wait till you get married, Clyde". Lewis replied, which stopped the laughing from Clyde. "Crap" he muttered.

They were finished within an hour, and when Sky got back from shopping with Maria and Rani two hours later, she saw Luke, Clyde, Alan and Sarah-Jane in the living room. "Uh, where's Lewis?" she asked, with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, sis. He's upstairs adding some finishing touches to your room" Luke said, a smile forming across his face. Sky just smiled, dumped her bags and ran up to the room which she now shared with Lewis. As she entered, she saw that the walls have been repainted from their original colour to a shade of red that she thought was pretty. She looked over to her fiancée on a set of ladders. "What are you doing up there?" she asked playfully. Lewis looked down and saw her. "Why don't you take a look?" he said, smiling at her. Sky looked up at the ceiling and saw her name and Lewis' in a heart, with paintings of adventures they've been on together. "There's still spaces left. That's for all the adventures we're yet to have" he added, climbing down the ladders and putting an arm over her shoulder. Sky went to hug him. "Thank you, baby. For coming into my life" she said. Lewis returned the hug. "Thank you for coming into mine" he added, before Sky broke the hug and kissed him. After the kiss, Sky showed everyone her new room. They were all delighted. Clyde came up to Lewis. "This is brilliant. Well done mate" he said. Lewis just smiled and said. "Yeah. Thanks for the lessons though".

On the other side of London, Lewis' sister, April, was having her own problems. She was now dating Ram, and had defeated several aliens on her own and with the rest of her group. But there was one alien race who she hated, but couldn't defeat. The Shadow Kin. Their leader was using her heart, so if he died, she would as well. Her alien teacher, Quill, had been working on ways to get April's heart back, but had no luck. And it was getting worse. Once the leader had gotten some control, he had made April violent, but Ram was able to calm her down. Lewis didn't know about this until after he got engaged, so when he could, he would pop around her house to check up on her. She had met his fiancée, Sky. She was happy she got on with her future sister-in-law. But her heart was still giving her problems, like that night. She sat up in pain. Luckily, Ram was there. "April, what is it?" he asked. "He's coming, on Wednesday, after school" April said. She could hear his thoughts. Ram knew this was bad. But he didn't know what to do.

"April, it's me" Lewis said, as he walked through the front door. He had decided since Sky was out shopping with Sarah-Jane to visit his sister. But as he closed the door and turned around, he saw a boy two years older than him standing in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked, in a rather posh accent. "I'm Lewis, April's brother" Lewis replied. "Ah, yes. She's mentioned you before. I'm Charlie" he said, extending his hand. "Ah, the alien prince. Nice to meet you at last. Don't worry, I know about aliens. Me and my fiancée fight them on a near daily basis" Lewis said, shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiled and led Lewis into the living room. "Hey everyone. This is Lewis, April's brother" Charlie announced. April looked up. "Hey bro" she said, weakly. "Hey, sis" he replied. "Lewis, this is Tanya, the brains of the group. This is Matteusz, my boyfriend, you already know Ram, and this is Quill, our teacher and my protector" he said, introducing everyone to Lewis. "Slave, more like" said Quill, looking at Lewis, evilly. "April says you've fought aliens. Tell me, have you ever fought a massive alien dragon?" she said, smirking. "No, but I've fought Slitheen" he replied, smirking. Quill was shocked. "You win" she said. Charlie just laughed. She never gave in that easily. "How are we progressing on getting her heart back?" Lewis asked. "None so far. We can't figure out where The Shadow Kin are" Quill said. "Even if we could, it'll be a miracle. The Shadow Kin knows how to stay hidden from Earth technology" Charlie added. Lewis thought for a minute. "Well then, I think it's time that you meet Mr. Smith" he said.

After negotiating with Sarah-Jane, Lewis, Sky and the group entered the attic, Quill looked around. "So, where is he then?" Quill asked, sarcastically. Lewis gave her an amused look "Mr. Smith, I need you" Lewis said. To the groups surprise, the wall at the far end moved. In a few seconds, Mr Smith emerged from his hiding space. Lewis looked at Quill, who had her mouth open in shock. "Hello Lewis. Who are these people you've brought to the attic?" came the voice of the Xylok. "They know about aliens. So don't worry" Lewis said. "So, how may I be of assistance, Lewis?" Mr Smith asked. "I need you to scan my sister. Her heart has been taken by The Shadow Kin. We need to track them" Lewis said, putting April in front of Mr Smith.

"Scanning now. This will not hurt, April"

A purple light scanned over April.

"Analysing"

"How long do we have to wait?" said April. "Not long. Mr Smith will be back in a few minutes" Sky said, cheerfully.

"Analysis complete. The Shadow Kin are in transit to Coal Hill School. They should be here at 7pm this evening" came the voice of the Xylok. "7pm? Mr Smith, contact The Doctor. Lewis, Sky. Get Luke, Maria, Alan, Clyde and Rani to meet us there at 6:30pm. The rest of you, go back to class. Lunch break is over" Sarah-Jane said, running into the attic.

"Understood. Contacting The Doctor"

"April, your brother's promises are right. We're getting your heart back tonight" Sarah-Jane said to April. "Who put you in control, Miss?" asked Quill.

"I did"

Everyone turned around to see The Doctor on Mr Smith. "Quill, you listen to Sarah-Jane. She is the most experienced woman on Earth at fighting aliens. She'll have no problem getting April's heart back. Sarah-Jane, hold them off until I get there. See you soon" he said, before hanging up.

6:45pm rolled around quick enough, and everyone was there. "I don't understand this. Why is this school targeted by aliens so much?" Clyde asked. "We'll explain later" Lewis said. "Right now, my sister's heart is the main thing" Lewis said, as Quill unlocked the door and they entered the school. At 7pm, The Shadow Kin came through the doors, and into the main hall. "Where is the Cabinet?" they asked. "I've told you, it's gone" Charlie said. "Your lies may have worked before, but not again!" the leader spoke. "Hey, you step any closer, and we'll shoot you" Luke said. Lewis gave Luke the angriest of glares. Suddenly, Luke remembered that by shooting him, he'd kill April as well. Suddenly, a Shadow Kin grabbed Sky. "You tell us where The Cabinet is, or she dies" the Leader said. Then, to everyone's surprise, Lewis charged at the Shadow Kin member that was holding Sky, knocking him over and releasing Sky. But before Lewis could reach the now free Sky, the Leader shot her with a bolt of electricity, knocking her out cold. Lewis gasped, and rushed to her side. "The bolt has rendered her unconscious, but if you do not give me The Cabinet, I will make it lethal" The Leader spoke. "If you do, once April's heart is returned, I'll rip you to pieces" Lewis said angrily, while glaring at The Leader.

"No-one is ripping anyone to pieces" came a Scottish voice. "Doctor" Sarah-Jane said. "Yes, hello Sarah-Jane" he said, before seeing Sky on the floor, with Lewis protecting her. "What have you done to my goddaughter?" he demanded. "She's unconscious" The Leader said. "But if The Cabinet isn't given to us, then she'll be dead in seconds". The Doctor and The Leader had a stare off. "The girl will not get her heart back until we get…" he began.

"I'm going to give you two options" Lewis interrupted, and much to the shock of everyone, he was holding The Cabinet. "I have been told this can be used as a weapon, so here's your choice. Option number 1: give my sister her heart back, release my fiancée from your instant death bolt and live in the Void forever. That is the best option for you" he said, not taking his eyes off The Leader. "And if we don't?" The Leader asked. "I'll kill your entire species with The Cabinet" Lewis replied, in a cold voice. The Leader laughed. "You, human, wouldn't dare" he said. "Oh, really?" Lewis replied. He opened The Cabinet and aimed it at the guard who had held Sky. A bolt came from The Cabinet, and obliterated the guard in seconds. Everyone in the room was shocked. "BELIEVE ME NOW?" Lewis shouted angrily, scaring everyone, including The Shadow Kin.

"You have killed one, but we are many. You can't kill us all" The Leader said. "Oh, trust me, when I'm pissed off, I can do almost anything. And you have pissed me off BIG TIME. First, you have the balls to steal my sister's heart, and then you take my fiancée hostage, knock her out and use her as a bargaining tool for you to kill everyone on this planet! NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY!" Lewis said, scaring The Leader. "Now, nobody else has to die tonight, but that outcome in in your hands. Make. Your. Choice" Lewis said, his cold demeanour returning. "He's right, no-one else has to die. But if you do pick the wrong choice, I won't stop him" The Doctor adding, shocking Sarah-Jane. "Give me Th…" the Leader started, before Lewis fired another bolt at The Leader's right hand man. "I'm giving you one more chance to make the right choice. Give my sister her heart back, release my fiancée and go to the Void" Lewis said, getting impatient.

The Leader looked on as the rest of The Shadow Kin stepped back and teleported to the Void, leaving him alone with the humans. "Listen to your army, Corakinus" Lewis said, anger rising on his face. "You win" The Leader said. "Suddenly, April screamed out in pain. Ram rushed to her side. As soon as April stopped screaming, the blue bolt that hit Sky returned to the Leader, before he teleported to The Void, leaving The Doctor, Sarah-Jane, the gang and the group alone.

After sealing the Void, The Doctor and Sarah-Jane turned to Lewis. "You didn't have to kill them" sge said, angrily. Lewis just smiled. "Who said I killed them?" he laughed, and opened The Cabinet. Inside was a teleporter gun. "It's a fake" he added. Sarah-Jane just grinned. The Doctor smiled. "Clever boy" he said, ruffling Lewis' hair. "Sky's lucky to have someone like you, and April is lucky to have you as her brother" Sarah-Jane added. Suddenly, Sky started to wake up. Lewis dropped the fake Cabinet and rushed to her side. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. "Yes, baby. I'm fine, what happened?" she asked. "We'll explain when we get home" Lewis said, before kissing Sky. "I thought I'd lost you" he said, once they came up for air. "You'll never lose me" she said, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, April pulled Lewis away from Sky and gave him one massive hug. "Thank you, brother" she said, crying. "For everything you did tonight" she added. "You're my sister, you don't need to thank me" Lewis replied, holding her close. Once the hug was finished, Ram came over and give him a hug as well. "Thank you for making her better" he said. "No problem, Ram". Lewis replied. After Ram and April left with Tanya, Quill came over to him. "One. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Two, well done for defeating The Shadow Kin" she said, smiling at him. She left with Charlie and Matteusz. The Doctor looked at them. "Right, a lift back to Bannerman Road?" he offered with a smile.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, Luke and Maria went home, and Clyde stayed over at Rani's. Lewis and Sky said goodbye to The Doctor, before heading inside. Sarah-Jane looked at him. "Which regeneration?" she asked. "Thirteenth" The Doctor replied, shocking Sarah-Jane. "Impossible"

"Not if The Time Lords gave you a new regeneration cycle, it's not"

Both laughed. "So, will I see you again?" Sarah-Jane asked. "Yes you will" came Lewis' voice from the door. "You'll see him at the wedding. He's a guest of honour" he added, handing The Doctor an envelope. "I'll be there then" The Doctor grinned, taking the envelope. "Right, must dash. Bill is waiting for me. Sent her to see River Song!" he added, before stepping back into the TARDIS. He waved goodbye, before the TARDIS began wheezing, signalling it was departing.

8 months later, and the gang were at the Church again, but this time, it was Lewis and Sky at the altar. Lewis had chosen Clyde as his best man, because Luke was about to become his brother-in-law. The Doctor was there as well, as were April and the group. To everyone's astonishment, Quill made herself vicar to allow Lewis and Sky to say their personalised vows. After the ceremony, it was April, and not Rani who caught the flowers. And to add to the humour, as soon as she caught it, Ram legged it. "Run, Ram, run" Lewis called, laughing. At the end of the day, Lewis and Sky went into their room. After getting ready for bed, Lewis got out the ladders, and removed both their names from the middle. "What are you doing, honey?" Sky asked. Lewis responded by painting the words 'Lewis and Sky Smith' in the middle. Lewis had asked to drop his surname Rimmer and go with Smith, which made Sarah-Jane delighted. Lewis came down the ladders, put them away and laid in bed with his new wife.

"So, Mrs Sky Smith, you ready for a new adventure" he asked. Sky just kissed him, looked into his eyes and uttered four words.

"Always, Mr Lewis Smith"

 **AN: So, there's chapter 4. I'm glad that is done. Anyway, next chapter will be Clani, as they battle Cybermen. Yes, I'm bringing the metal men to Bannerman Road. Anyway, hope you'd enjoyed Chapter 4. R &R peeps**

 **TGWWS**


	5. Love beats Cancer (Sarah Jane x Alan)

**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here with chapter 5 of** _ **Growing Old.**_

 **BEFORE WE START: I have decided to scrap** _ **The Draft**_ **as I could literally think of nothing that could complete the story or continue it in any way without confusing the crap out of you guys. Sorry.**

 **Last chapter saw the first alien encounter of the story, with The Shadow Kin crossing from Class. Although they are now dead, so I'll have to change that in the story. Anyway, I did promise that this chapter would be Clani, but I have changed the plot and my plan so that this chapter relies on Lewis' matchmaking skills once again to get Sarah-Jane and Alan together. Plus, this chapter does contain some distressing news to the Smith household, and this news may upset some readers so be warned.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Lost Betwixt Worlds: I'm glad you like this story. When Sarah-Jane returned, I was excited (She's my favourite companion too!), and when Sarah-Jane Adventures aired, it became a favourite of mine and my mum's. When Liz sadly passed away, it broke our hearts as well, because a bit of our lives went with her too. Giving the series closure is the least I can do to give Sarah-Jane a proper send off. I agree, Bannerman Road is quieter without the gang.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the late great John Hurt, who played The War Doctor but more famously known to play Mr Olivander in Harry Potter, who on the day this was written, 28/01/2017, sadly passed away due to cancer. You will be missed greatly, John.**

 **It is also dedicated to my late Grandad Joe, who passed away in 2012 due to this terrible disease. You are still missed, Grandad.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **I don't own anything, except my own character.**

Chapter 4: Love beats Cancer **(Sarah-Jane x Alan)**

Haresh groaned. Two weeks ago, his soon-to-be son in law Clyde Langer had moved in to live with his daughter, and Clyde's fiancé, Rani Chandra. He was against the move at first, but Gita had won him over. To be honest, Clyde wasn't that bad around Rani, and he did treat Haresh with respect. But when either Lewis or Luke were over, like they both were now, Clyde returned to his cocky self. Although this instance, Clyde was annoyed.

"Come on, that's not fair, Lewis. You cannot beat the great Clyde Langer with a League Two team on FIFA" he shot. Lewis just laughed. "I just did, Clyde. I told you I'm the king of FIFA". "Clydey-boy, don't beat yourself up" Luke consoled Clyde. So did Haresh. "Clyde, he beats everybody on FIFA, even your soon-to-be Uncle David" he added. Suddenly, Lewis' phone rang. "It's The Doctor. What's he calling me for?" Lewis said, before leaving the room to answer the call. "Right, seeing the self-proclaimed 'King of FIFA' is currently occupied with our resident Time-Lord, I'll play you!" Haresh spoke up. Clyde just nodded. "Fair enough, I'll take Barcelona. You?" Clyde asked. "I'll take Real Madrid" Haresh said. "Ooh, El Classico!" Luke said, instantly amazed by the game. Lewis came back at this point, visibly shaken. "Luke, we need to go!" he said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Luke got the hint, and the two Smiths gathered their belongings before saying their goodbyes and heading back to 13 Bannerman Road. It was at this point Rani and Gita came in. "Hey baby, hey dad" Rani said as they started unloading the shopping.

Lewis and Clyde rushed over to Sky as soon as they got through the door of 13 Bannerman Road. The Doctor, Alan and Maria was also by her side as well. "What's up, guys?" Luke asked, as Lewis started to comfort Sky. "It's Sarah-Jane, Luke…" Maria began. "What about mum?" Luke asked, starting to worry. "I think you should all sit down" The Doctor said, calling everyone in the living room to the couch, whilst he went into the chair. "We've just gotten back from the hospital on Scarkoplis, and I'm afraid they've given us some bad news. Sarah-Jane has been complaining of mild back pain and abdominal pain as well. We took her to Scarkoplis, where the best medical minds of the 52nd century work, to get her diagnosed. It appears that she has pancreatic cancer" he explained. Luke and Sky began bursting out in tears while their respective others consoled them. It was Lewis that asked the dreaded question. "Can it be cured?" The Doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry. But don't worry, they've given her medication to make sure that the other lethal symptoms won't kick in until all of the happy couples have at least one child. I made sure of that!" he explained. "Where is she, Doctor?" Lewis asked. "She's in her room. Go up and see her if you want, Lewis" was the reply.

"Sarah-Jane? You there?" Lewis said, opening the door. "Yes, Lewis" came the unmistakable reply of Sarah-Jane Smith. Smiling, Lewis entered the room. "I'm guessing you've come up to check on me?" Lewis nodded. "The Doctor told us. How you feeling?" he asked. "I'm feeling much better after the Scarkoplians put me on these drugs. Honestly, they work a bloody miracle" she said, sitting up in her bed. She loved these conversations between her and Lewis. She knew it helped Lewis massively that he was living there and had her as his mother-in-law and she also knew that, apart from Sky, she was his closest friend.

The week after Lewis and Sky got back from their honeymoon in Paris, Lewis' parents were both diagnosed with lung cancer. Lewis was distraught and he, alongside Luke and Maria, left Bannerman Road to travel back up north to the Freemans Hospital in Newcastle, where his parents were admitted, seeing how they had moved back to County Durham when Lewis moved in with Sky. Sky was currently in the US with Alan to learn how UNIT operated their US bases, so couldn't join her husband straight away. Three months later, Lewis lost his mum, and his dad died the day after. This put Lewis into a state of depression. The gang tried everything, from calling Maria's mum Chrissie to help to asking him to plan one of his famous get together plans, but nothing worked. Even when the Cybermen 'invaded' Bannerman Road (it was a plan by The Doctor to stop him from being depressed), it didn't work. Lewis basically did his bit and went back into depression. It was a week later when Sarah-Jane talked to him about it that he finally came out of his depression. He nearly became depressed again at the funeral two weeks later, but Sarah-Jane was by his side because Sky was ill.

"I know how much you hate cancer, and I know that you want to do everything to cure me, but the Scarkoplians said nothing can cure it." Sarah-Jane said, but Lewis shook his head. "I know it's not curable, Sarah-Jane, but if it can't be cured, then I'll be damned if I don't make sure you have fun until your death" he assured her. Sarah Jane just smiled at him. Trust him to make sure other people were okay before himself. She remembered the time when Lewis and Sky first got together, and he was constantly making sure that she and Sarah Jane were okay. This continued for three weeks, and Sarah Jane could see the toll it was taking on Lewis. So the next time he came round, Sarah Jane kept him in the living room and brought him medicine that brought him back. She would have to thank Alan for that medication.

 _Alan._

For some reason, Sarah Jane started feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Maria's father. True, he did know about aliens before the rest of the adults, but since they came back from America a little over a year ago, Sarah Jane had started to fall in love with the man. He had changed a lot over the years he'd been in America. He wasn't the skinny technical genius anymore, but he was the well-built technical genius who had undergone SEAL and navy training whilst in the US. If Sarah Jane didn't have feelings for him the first time she met him (which was a lie. She did), then those feelings multiplied when she saw him again. She had fallen head over heels. It was because of this that she ran to the bathroom and threw up, Lewis chasing after her. "Sarah Jane. You all right?" said a very concerned Lewis. "I'm fine. I just ate something dodgy on Scarkoplis" she lied to him, retching into the toilet yet again. "Okay, I'm going to check on the others. I'm sending Alan up to keep an eye on you" he said. Sarah Jane nodded. Alan would take care of her. She knew it.

The Doctor had already left when Lewis got back downstairs, and he sent Alan up to check on Sarah Jane. As soon as Alan was gone, he shut the door and gathered everyone around, including Clyde and Rani, who had come over at Luke's request. "I have a cunning plan" he started, before Clyde cut him off. "We can't cure Sarah Jane's cancer you idiot, so it's not a cunning plan" he started, before breaking down in tears. "You think I don't know that? Clyde, don't forget I lost BOTH my parents to cancer, so I know how it feels. But anyway, I promised Sarah-Jane I'd make her happy before the cancer takes her, and I think I've found a way to do that. So if you would kindly stop trying to drown us in tears like this is a makeshift Titanic reboot, I will explain everything to you" he said. Clyde laughed and stopped wailing.

"Thank you. Now I have recently learnt new intelligence on Sarah Jane". This made the whole gang laugh. Lewis was brilliant at cheering them up by failing to do an Army briefing as Captain Jack. "Shut up. This intelligence indicates that Sarah Jane has feelings for a certain man, known to us as Alan Jackson. And I know that Alan has feelings towards Sarah Jane. So, we need to find a way to get them two together." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Right, here's what we're going to do. We're not using any aliens this time. We're doing this traditionally. Plus, I'm going to have to get Alan involved in this to make it extra special. We're doing the detective stuff, and leaving it to Alan to do the rest. Luke and Sky, I want you to find out what is Sarah Jane's thoughts of a romantic dinner. Maria, you still got that secret recorder in your house?" Maria nodded. "Good. Luke, record the encounter on that. If she asks you why you're asking, just say I need ideas to get Chloe and David from college together, which is actually true. Maria, you and Clyde distract Alan so he doesn't go anywhere near Bannerman Road tomorrow. Take him to the skate part if necessary. Rani and me will start coming up with the plans for Alan. Everyone clear on what they need to do?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Right. We'll put the plan into action tomorrow. Let's make what remains of Sarah Jane's life happy, and as alien-free as possible.

The next day, Maria and Clyde took Alan to the skate park, whilst Lewis and Rani hid in Maria and Luke's house with paper and pen at the ready. Sky and Luke were at 13 Bannerman Road with Sarah Jane watching _The Fault in Our Stars_. Lewis has suggested it as it did relate to Sarah Jane's condition and the plan, but not enough to make Sarah Jane suspicious of their plans. Luke had activated the recorder which was broadcasting to the transmitter in Maria and Luke's house. Mr Smith had been made aware, as was K-9, so that they didn't give away the plan.

"Looks like Gus is a real romantic" Sarah Jane said. "Yeah, I wish Lewis would spoil me like that" Sky said, in a sarcastic voice. In the house next door, Rani was laughing her head off whilst Lewis was staring at the transmitter, with an smile on his face. "Just you wait, Sky Smith. Just you wait". Lewis had already organised a holiday outside of term time, and he was taking Sky to Disneyworld in Florida. Everyone except Sky knew. But just so she knew he was listening, he sent her a quick text. Back at Bannerman Road, Sky's phone went off. It was Lewis. _I don't spoil you, do I? Well, seems like I'll have to cancel the candlelit dinner I had planned for tonight! Xx._ Sky quickly texted back no, but then got an idea.

"OH MY GOD" She squealed, making Lewis and Rani take off their headphones next door. "OWWW! What the hell she'd do that for?" Rani said, holding her ear in pain. "No, idea!" Lewis said, doing the same before putting their headphones back on. "What's up, Sky?" Sarah Jane asked, concerned. "Lewis is taking me out for a candlelit dinner tonight, once he gets back from Quill's" Sky said excitedly. "And you don't think he's spoiling you? Spoilt brat" Luke quickly said, earning a slap off Sky. "Stop it you two. Lewis is a true romantic, plus he's arranged a little surprise as well for later this year" Sarah Jane said, instantly making Sky curious. "What surprise?" she asked. "He's preparing UNIT to head to Messaline to get the Doctor's daughter Jenny" Luke said quickly, earning a thank you off Sarah Jane. "Mum, has anyone done anything like that for you?" Luke asked, clearly getting Sky's idea. "Nope, but I've never given up hope" she replied. "I'm intrigued now. What's your ideal romantic night" Luke asked, looking interested. "Well, I think that it would be romantic to have a meal in the garden, with candles and flowers, with good cooking and champagne, just looking at the stars and the wonders of the galaxy" she said, not knowing that Lewis and Rani were now formulating a plan. Sarah Jane just told them what to do. They smiled. Sarah Jane was going to get her wish. It was now time for Lewis to go off script. He rushed out of the house and to Sarah-Jane's. "SARAH-JANE!" he exclaimed when he got into the living room. "What?" Sarah Jane asked. "I was on the way home from Quill's when I overheard Clyde, Maria and Alan talking about you!" he said, making it look like he was out of breath. Luke and Sky caught on instantly. "What did he say?" Sarah Jane asked wearily. "He said he wants to take you out on a date" he said. Sarah Jane passed out. "Oh for f*** sake"

When Sarah Jane woke, she was surrounded by Lewis and Alan, who had carried her to her bedroom. "You're awake. Finally!" Lewis said, sounding relieved. "Alan, is it true?" asked Sarah Jane. "Is what true?" asked Alan. "I'm going to leave you two alone now" Lewis said, before legging it out of the room. "Lewis said he overheard you, Maria and Clyde talking about me at the skate park. He said you want to take me out on a date. Is it true?" she said. Alan blushed, and Sarah Jane saw it. "Yes, it's true. I do want to take you out on a date" he said. Now it was Sarah Jane's turn to blush. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you Alan" she said, trying to sit up but failing miserably. "No, you're going to stay there and lie down. I'll look after you, seeing Lewis and Sky are going for a romantic night out" he said. Little did he know that Lewis had been busy setting up Sarah Jane's ideal romantic night in the garden. Before he left with Sky for his romantic evening, he left a note on the kitchen table.

Sarah Jane made it downstairs 15 minutes later with Alan's help, and were stunned to find that the garden was set up in a romantic manner. "I think Lewis told the kids and they thought it was tonight" Alan said. "Maybe, but I think I know the true mastermind behind this" Sarah Jane said, as she saw the note on the table. "Maybe this will provide the answers that we need" she called to Alan as she opened it.

 _Hey lovebirds, you said you wanted a date. Your wish is my command. You've probably seen the garden. It's your dream romantic evening, Sarah Jane. And yes, I planned the whole thing, as per usual. Anyway, when you're ready for food, ring Gita and she'll bring it over. Champagne is in the fridge. Me and Sky will be back around about 10pm tonight. Enjoy yourselves and keep it PG!_

 _Lewis_

 _P.S. You may kill me later, Sarah Jane_

Sarah Jane smiled. She knew Lewis was the brains behind this. She quickly sent him a text.

 _You have a lot of explaining to do. But thanks for the evening. See you at ten. SJ x_

She quickly got a text back.

 _Nah, you love me really. Enjoy it. And Sky says to kiss him if you can x_

Sarah Jane laughed. Trust her daughter to say that. She then turned to her date, who had already opened the champagne and had just got off the phone to Gita. "Dinner is on its way" he offered his hand to Sarah Jane. "Care to join me, Miss Smith?" Sarah Jane could only laugh as she took his hand. "Certainly, Mr Jackson"

The night went well, especially since Lewis had arranged for some fireworks to go off. After two hours, they decided it was too cold and went inside. They spent the next few hours watching TV, before Sarah Jane turned to Alan. "Was this a pity date, Alan?" she asked, not wanting the answer to be yes. "What? No. Sarah Jane, this was not a pity date. It's a normal date. I don't care if you have cancer, and I don't care that you have to fight aliens nearly every day. I love you, Sarah Jane. And nothing is going to change that, not even cancer" Alan said, trying to fight the urge to kiss her there and then. It was at this point that Sarah Jane leaned forward and kissed him. Alan was shocked for a moment, before returning the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Sarah Jane snuggled into him, whilst Alan laid down on the couch, Sarah Jane on top of him. "I love you too, Alan" she said, before reaching up to kiss him again, which he returned without hesitation.

Suddenly, they heard a cough. They jumped apart and looked at the doorway to find Lewis, Sky, The Doctor, Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Haresh and Gita all there, with smiles on their faces. "Erm, hello guys" Sarah Jane said, shyly.

"Well, looks like the former time traveller has herself a boyfriend" Clyde said.

"Behave yourself, Clyde. They're embarrassed enough as it is" said Luke

"You two have some explaining to do" said Lewis, with The Doctor looking at them seriously. "I agree with smartypants here" he said, earning a glare off Lewis. "Git" Lewis muttered under his breath.

"This has a weird sense of deja-vu" Sky said, earning a laugh off Sarah Jane, who looked at Alan. They were together at last. Everything would be alright.

 **AN: So there you have it. And yes, the ending is nearly the same as the first chapter, but I wanted a throwback.**

 **If you've been affected by any issues that have been brought up in this story, then there are people that will listen to you, including me. I know what's its like to lose family to this terrible disease. If you want to chat, either PM me or Google 'cancer support charities'. If you do PM me, there's a probability I won't reply straight away.**

 **Anyway, chapter 3 of** _ **Hermione's Secret**_ **will be out sometime tomorrow. R &R peeps. And I'm sorry this took so long. Remember, next chapter involves Daleks and Clani. See ya!**

 **TGWWS**


	6. EXTERMINATE?

**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with chapter 6 of** _ **Growing Old**_ **.**

 **I know it's been a long time since this was updated, but I have been busy.**

 **So, I did promise that there would be some Daleks coming in this chapter, and I won't disappoint.**

 **PnF FANS: PHINEAS APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER (Albeit very briefly), which will link into** _ **6 Times**_ **.**

 **PLUS, THIS CHAPTER WILL MARK THE DEBUT OF THE THIRTEENTH DOCTOR, JODIE WHITTAKER**

 **So, without further ado, here's chapter 6 of** _ **Growing Old…**_

Chapter 6: EXTERMINATE?

"Clyde. Move over!" exclaimed Rani. Her, Clyde, Luke, Maria, Sarah-Jane, Alan, Lewis and Sky were all on a plane heading to Disneyworld Florida. This was originally meant as a holiday for Lewis and Sky, but Rani and Maria got jealous that they were not told, so ordered their respective others to get them tickets as well. Lewis also invited Sarah-Jane and Alan to come due to the promise he made to Sarah-Jane **(Read the last chapter to find out the promise)**. "Rani, calm down. We haven't even left and already you've become bitchy!" Clyde joked, earning a slap off Rani. "You'd better watch your mouth, Clyde. She can easily cancel your wedding!" joked Luke, as Clyde rubbed the now red spot on his face. "Just because you and Lewis are married doesn't mean you rank higher than me" he retorted. "On the contrary, Clydey-boy, we do. We know what married life is like, you have yet to find that out. We're only trying to save you!" said Lewis, who was sat behind Clyde with Sky. Sarah-Jane was sitting with them, whilst Alan was sat alongside Maria and Luke. "I suggest you listen, Clyde. It might win you some brownie points later on" Rani added, which shut Clyde up as the plane took off from Heathrow.

When the gang finally landed in Florida, the hot air hit them immediately. Luckily, the boys and Sky had come dressed for the weather, but the other ladies had not, and they instantly regretted their decision. "Why didn't you warn us?" Rani inquired. "We did. You just decided to ignore us" replied Lewis, and Rani couldn't argue with them. "Damn you" she whispered. "Let's just get through customs and into the US, please?" Clyde said, and they went into the airport. At the arrivals lounge, they bumped into Phineas and Adyson Flynn, who Lewis had roped in to take them to Disneyworld. "Hey Phin" Lewis said as he rushed to hug his half-cousin. "Hey Lewis. How you been?" the red-haired genius replied, before eyeing the group behind him. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" he asked. "Phineas, this is my wife Sky, that's my brother-in-law Luke and his wife Maria, this is my mother-in-law and best friend Sarah-Jane and her boyfriend Alan, who happens to be Maria's mother, and this is Clyde and his fiancé Rani" Lewis replied. They all shook hands with Phineas and Adyson. "Hey, I'm Phineas Flynn. I'm Lewis' half cousin, and this is my beautiful wife Adyson" he introduced himself, making Adyson blush. "Lewis, how's Ferb doing at Liverpool?" he added, wanting to know how his brother was getting on. "All I know is that it's going to happen sometime before the Champions League Round of 32 draw, which is scary since he only proposed TWO weeks ago!" Lewis said. **(This chapter is scheduled two weeks after Chapter 3 of** _ **6 Times**_ **)** "Lewis, they're madly in love. Give 'em a break" Phineas replied. Clyde groaned. "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but can we go to Disneyworld now?" he spoke, which made Lewis chuckle. "You've got the van, Phin?" Lewis said, making Phineas grin. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!" he said. Lewis grinned at him. "Couldn't hold it in, could you?"

Once Phineas had dropped the gang off at Disneyworld, they proceeded to check into their hotel rooms and unpack. One hour later they met at the reception. "Right, so we have the rest of the day to test some rides before we do the big one's tomorrow" Sarah-Jane said. The gang nodded and headed over to a ride called 'Exterminate Earth'. "This looks fun" Rani said. Sarah-Jane and Lewis gave each other a dubious look, which Sky noticed. "Lewis, Sky and I are going to skip this one" Sarah-Jane said. "Okay then. Me, Rani, Luke and Maria are going on then" Clyde said. "Not without me" Alan said, obviously annoyed. As the five members got on the ride, Lewis looked at Sarah-Jane. "I don't want them on the ride. There could be Daleks in there" she said.

On the ride, the gang were enjoying themselves. They were on the last go of the day before it shut, and they were joined by no-one else. Before they got on the ride, Maria pulled Luke aside. "Luke, we're going to have to tell Sarah-Jane before this holiday ends" she whispered. Luke paled. "I know, but you know what the Doctor said, she'll start panicking. And that's what I'm scared of" he whispered as he and Maria got on the ride.

Outside, Sarah Jane, Lewis and Sky were outside, worrying. This was only made worse when they all heard the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS landing in the park, and then a blonde-haired woman running towards them. "Where are they?" the blonde-haired woman asked. "And who exactly are you? Where is the Doctor?" Sky asked, looking at Sarah-Jane, who was equally as puzzled as her daughter.

"They're in the ride. I'm guessing our suspicion of there being Daleks in there is correct?" said Lewis, surprising Sarah-Jane and Sky. "What? She's the Doctor" he said, making Sarah-Jane glance at the woman, and then proceeded to become shocked. "You are the Doctor" she said. The Doctor nodded, and pulled Lewis, Sky and Sarah-Jane along to the ride. Luckily for them, Torchwood and U.N.I.T was already there.

"Who's the lady?" Captain Jack asked, in an obviously flirty manner. "Do you want me to go to the time when we first met and shove you off that zeppelin?" The Doctor asked, stunning Jack into silence. "Well, I'd never thought you'd be a beautiful lady, Doctor. It suits you. Dunno how Rosie would take it, though" he said. "Flirting won't get you any favours, Jack. Now, how did the Daleks make it into the ride" she asked, glaring at Jack as if she could kill him.

"We detected alien activity a few weeks ago, but that was in the area outside of U.N.I.T's control here in the US" came the explanation from U.N.I.T's chief scientific officer, Malcom. He'd been sent by the London unit to head up the new U.N.I.T office in the US, with the head office situated beneath the White House in Washington D.C.

"So why just get the US Army to go in all guns blazing" said Captain Jack, who started retreating when Sarah Jane and the Doctor started giving him looks that could kill. "We didn't know whether it was dangerous or not, but now we know it's Daleks, we've insisted that the ride be shut down after the last lot have gone through, under the assumption that the President thinks it's dangerous" Malcom explained.

"But Luke, Alan, Clyde, Rani and Maria are in there" Sarah Jane shouted, and immediately began withering in pain. "SARAH" the Doctor yelled, rushing to her side. Lewis put a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah-Jane, what's up?" he asked. "My back is killing me" she screamed in pain. The Doctor visibly paled. "Jack, get the painkillers for the pancreatic cancer I gave you, NOW" she shouted, and for once, Jack did just that. "Sarah, stay with Sky and Malcolm. Lewis, Jack, you're with me" she said, and the group split up and went into the ride.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile, inside the ride, the gang were terrified. Not only had the ride stopped all of a sudden, but now they were surrounded by three Daleks. Alan, most surprisingly, had passed out.

"THE HUMANS HAVE BEEN CONTAINED" said a Dalek with green casings.

"Why have you captured us?" asked Rani, who was scared for her life.

"YOU HAVE CONNECTIONS WITH THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR WILL COME TO RESCUE YOU" the brown Dalek said.

"ALERT! ALERT! THE TARDIS HAS BEEN LOCATED. THE DOCTOR IS ON HER WAY" said the red Dalek, who never took it's eyes off the hostages.

"HER?" shouted Luke.

"THE DOCTOR HAS REGENERATED INTO A FEMALE FORM" said the red Dalek

"How is that possible? I thought the Doctor was a Time Lord" said Rani.

"A INHABITANT OF GALLIFREY IS CLASSIFIED AS A TIME LORD OR TIME LADY BASED ON THE GENDER OF THEIR FIRST INCARNATION. AFTER THAT, THEY CAN CHANGE GENDER AS THEY PLEASE"

Clyde whistled. "Wow, better not let Jack anywhere near the Doctor" he joked.

"Afraid that's too late, actually. Now, what are you doing with the children" came the voice of the Doctor, as she, Jack and Lewis rounded the corner, Jack with his gun raised and Lewis with a paintball gun.

"THE PLAN HAS WORKED. THE DOCTOR HAS COME TO SAVE THE CHILDREN" the green Dalek said.

"SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED" said the brown Dalek, before it was blown up. The shot came from the red Dalek.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BETRAYAL TO DAVROS" the green Dalek said, before Lewis impaired it's vision. "Oswin, get them to safety" he shouted.

"MOVE IT, HUMANS. U.N.I.T ARE OUTSIDE WAITING" said the red Dalek, protecting the humans from the blasts from the vision impaired Dalek. Lewis then moved into the visually impaired Dalek and attached a device to it, and then stepped back. "NOW DOCTOR" he said. The Doctor got out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Dalek, who proceeded to vanish.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Where have you sent the Dalek?" Jack asked, as they walked to the exit for the ride. "Where do you think? The Shadow Proclamation" said the Doctor. "Now, you'd better catch up with Oswin before U.N.I.T shoot the poor Dalek" she added as Jack took off. "Doctor, what happened to Sarah-Jane? And don't lie to me" Lewis said, suddenly stopping in front of the Time Lord.

She paused, sighing. "The symptoms of Sarah's condition have started. One of you couples must be pregnant, and I will put my money on Lukria" she said. Lewis visibly paled. "Is there anything you can do, Doctor?" Lewis asked, voice starting to shake. He knew that it wouldn't be long until they'd have to seek care for Sarah-Jane. The Doctor sadly shook her head. "Not even regeneration energy can cure the cancer" she said, sadly. "But at least you're giving her a good time before her inevitable end. I wish someone would do that for me" she sighed.

Lewis just grinned. "You may be in luck there, Doctor. I may have a little surprise when you get outside" he said. The Doctor looked at him, grinned, and started running outside to see what the surprise was. Lewis chuckled. "Whether she's male or female, nothing will stop the Doctor from running" he said, as he run after her.

"JENNY" said the Doctor, as her daughter ran towards her. Sarah-Jane just smiled as Lewis walked towards her. "This is your doing, I presume" she asked. "Guilty as charged, Miss Smith" he replied, as Sky ran towards him.

"LEWIS, I CANNOT GO BACK TO SKARO. I HAVE BETRAYED MY OWN KIND AND WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT IF I RETURN" said Oswin, a hint of uncertainty creeping into the normally monotone voice of the Dalek.

"Well, you did save my family, so you are welcome to stay at Bannerman Road as long as you need" Sarah-Jane said to Oswin. "YOUR GENEROSITY WILL NOT GO UNREWARDED, MISS SMITH" came the reply.

"Sarah-Jane, I have something I need to tell you" Maria and Luke said. "Well, what is it?" Sarah-Jane asked.

Maria breathed in.

"I'm pregnant"

 **AN: Cliffhanger again. I know, I'm evil. I know it's been too long since I updated, but I've been busy. Anyway, next chapter will be up.**

 **R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
